


Concession

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: The Domestication of Wolves (in times of peace) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers Aplenty, Wildly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow receives a letter and advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

**Author's Note:**

> *** BEFORE READING *** 
> 
> So, I haven't really read the books so my interpretation of this is kinda all over the place. Forgive me. Also, this story contains spoilers regarding Jon Snow's parentage so... don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled. K thanks. 
> 
> Also, in this verse, it was decreed by The King in the North that those who are sworn into the Night's Watch can take a wife. Okay. I think that's everything...

Ygritte was the one to hand him the letter with the Targaryen seal. It stated that he was to make the journey to King's Landing for the coronation of Aegon and Danerys Targaryens, the rightful heirs of the Iron Throne. That he was given the honor of being legitimized by the new royal family – _his_ new family– and welcomed with open arms to join them in their reign of the Six Kingdoms (Winterfell and the North belonged to the King in the North and his beautiful Baratheon Queen – always Baratheon, never Lannister). That he would be given a worthy wife and holdings in Dragonstone if he so wished for it.

 

Jon did not really know how he felt about the matter. As much as he never felt completely inclusive in Winterfell (despite being raised as if he were one of Eddark Stark's true-born children) or even Castle Black (despite being Lord Commander), for that matter, he could not imagine himself in King's Landing, which was so far south that when a crisp winter gale bursted forth from the large oak doors, it comforted him even as it made him shiver. He did not know what these new monarchs will really think of him and he almost ignores the letter entirely.

 

The thought of being legitimized, though, was mayhaps a bit too tempting to pass up. But then again, once Robb returns from his trip to Castlely Rock with Myrcella, Jon could technically ask him to legitimize him. His beloved brother has been so busy of late that Jon couldn't find it in him to disturb the Young Wolf, especially since Robb himself had yet to offer him the opportunity. And yet he did not feel as though going south would bode him well. The Starks never did fare well when they traveled south (if his father and mother's death, as well as the trauma of the events that happened to his half-sister Sansa, was any indication of the matter). No, mayhaps it would be best to stay here–

 

“I never took you to be a coward, Jon Snow.”

 

Her voice ripped him back from his cloud of thought as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Ghost, who was resting under the table of the Great Hall, lazily glanced up at the two of them from across the room, feeling Jon's anxiety begin to quell and his annoyance replacing it. “I'm not a coward–”

 

“Then you best answer your false king and queen. Set them straight.” She said easily, as if unperturbed by the fact that she is speaking so openly against the royal family.

 

Jon looked around nervously before sighing, “It's not that simple.” He was sure that Ygritte was going to fight him on the matter but surprised him by waiting for him to explain himself instead. _That must have taken a lot of restrain on her part_ , he thought amusingly, “I just don't want them to change me. I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I don't want them to take me from... from the North. From what I know. Take me from you.”

 

That was when she laughed heartily, as if her soul was amused and could not hold the mirth inside her body. “Jon Snow, _that_ is where you are wrong.”

 

She brought her rough hand to his face, cradling his cheek, she smirked as her eyes blazed as brightly as her fire-kissed hair, “Eons from now, it will be my name that they will sing songs of. It will go down in legends that it was Ygritte, the free woman, that tamed the bastard wolf of Winterfell, the Lost Targaryen Prince. That it was she that had the power to break him but instead chose to give him the strength to face his destiny and reclaim his name. So, they could _try_ to take you from me, but it will be over my broken corpse and, even then, they could have your body but your heart is _mine_.”

 

Jon did not argue with her simply smiled before he grunted in approval.


End file.
